


Written Confession

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo writes a poem to Bofur while they live in Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Confession

You toppled in the night my world seemed to crack  
And crumble down.

At first all I did was groan and frown.

My eyes met yours, at first I was displeased, even  
When You made a jest and beamed a brilliant smile  
Up at me.

At first I desired not to go But in the  
Night a vision of you came into  
My sleeping sight.

So I off I went and joined  
The quest…for I knew  
If I did not try I’d  
Loose my chance to love  
The best.

Only you supported me…begged me  
Not to go…I remember your hand  
Upon my shoulder…and my heart  
Moved in a way I think very few  
Souls will ever know.

We came so close to never  
Having what we knew wanted…  
It was you that got me  
Through it each time…I  
Was stricken and undaunted.

I thought I would lose you to the  
Beast and its horrid flame…  
But like you always do you  
Pulled me close and proved  
Me wrong again.

For months only ink and parchment  
Were all we had…the days were long  
And the nights very sad.

Then one day, there rang the door, and  
I found my heart finally healed and  
I wasn’t lonely any more.

 

“Is tha’ it?” Bofur asked as he stretched and lay his head in Bilbo’s lap, “It’s quite nice after all…ye should keep adding to it.”  
Bilbo smirked and tapped Bofur’s nose with a free finger just before he began to roll the parchment up.

“It’s fine the way it is, I think,” the Hobbit explained, then with a smile He added: “Besides there’s only so much of us I want to give away to others. All they need to know…is that your are mine and I am yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy I know. I'm pretty sure Bilbo Baggins could 'out-poem'...but in lieu of the many stories I'm currently working on I thought to post something to keep y'all entertained.
> 
> UPDATE: Fixed the errors.


End file.
